


Soul Words

by Ela_JungShim



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: Kalimat yang terukir pada tubuh mereka itu adalah kalimat yang akan di ucapkan Soulmate mereka saat pertama kali berjumpa. Entah sadar atau tidak, namun saat kalimat itu terucap dari sang soulmate, mereka akan saling tahu saat itu juga.Itulah petunjuk yang Tuhan tinggalkan untuk hambanya dalam menemukan belahan jiwa mereka.It ’s their Soul Words.





	Soul Words

.

.

.

**Author** **Ela_JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION  
**"Soul Words"**

**Pairing** : **HoMin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Yang Ela punya hanya plot fanfic, ide gila dan cinta buat TVXQ!

**Warn** : TYPO's parah yangtolong di maklumi. A..weird story?

This is **HOMIN Fanfiction**. Jadi pair utamanya adalah **HOMIN**. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini. Simple.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHOMINOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soul Words. Seperti arti harafiahnya, merujuk pada kalimat yang semenjak lahir sudah tertulis di salah satu bagian tubuh setiap individu. Seperti sebuah tattoo yang ssecara alamiah sudah terukir. Selama puluhan tahun para peneliti mencari sumbernya, namun yang berhasil mereka publikasikan hanyalah kalimat itu seolah tatoo yang di ukir sendiri oleh Tuhan, dari semenjak seseorang lahir di dunia ini, untuk membantu manusia menemukan belahan jiwanya. Takdirnya. Soulmate-nya.

Kalimat yang terukir pada tubuh mereka itu adalah kalimat yang akan di ucapkan Soulmate mereka saat pertama kali berjumpa. Entah sadar atau tidak, namun saat kalimat itu terucap dari sang soulmate, mereka akan saling tahu saat itu juga.

Itulah petunjuk yang Tuhan tinggalkan untuk hambanya dalam menemukan belahan jiwa mereka.

It ’s their Soul Words.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“…jadi begitukah _Eomma_? Aku akan menemukan pasangan hidupku seperti kisah _Eomma_ dan _Appa_?”

“Tentu saja, Yunnie- _ah_. Semua orang akan menemukan pasangan hidup mereka karena Tuhan sudah berbaik hati meninggalkan petunjuk untuk umatnya.”

“Mmm.. _arasseo_! Yunnie pasti akan menemukan jodoh Yunnie! _Yeoja_ yang cantik dan baik seperti _Eomma_ ~ “

“Eits, bisa saja Yunnie akan menemukan jodoh seorang _namja_ juga. _Yeoja_ atau _namja_ tidak masalah, yang penting dia adalah jodoh Yunnie~”

_Namja_ kecil yang duduk di pangkuan _Eomma_ -nya itu mengangguk dengan semangat. “Ne, _eomma_. Kalau begitu, _eomma_ bisa beritahu Yunnie, tulisan apa yang ada di belakang telinga Yunnie? Biar nanti kalau belahan jiwa Yunnie datang, Yunnie bisa langsung mengenalinya.”

“Tentu.” _Yeoja_ yang masih nampak cantik itu tersenyum, dan dengan lembut mengusap telinga kiri putra pertamanya itu.

“ ‘ _Chakkaman! Apakah aku berbuat salah padamu_?’ “

Sepasang alis tipis itu mengerut bingung. “ _Eomma_ , apakah nanti belahan jiwaku itu orangnya menyebalkan ya?”

Dan demi melihat wajah imut putranya itu merengut dengan lucunya, Jung Seowoon tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari semenjak kecil, bakat introvert itu sudah ada. Selain pada keluarga inti, ia begitu pendiam dan pemalu jika bertemu orang baru. Teman yang benar-benar dekat, bisa di hitung dengan satu tangan saja.

Apalagi saat ia mengetahui Soul words miliknya.

Bahkan di usianya yang belum genap tujuh tahun pun, ia yang memang terlahir cerdas itu bisa mengerti dengan jelas bahwa dari Soul words-nya, sang belahan jiwanya itu membencinya.

“ _Eommaa_... _huweeee_.... apakah aku begitu .. _hiks_.. menyedihkan? a-aku.. _hiks_.. _hiks_...begitu menyebalkan? Bahkan belahan jiwaku saja membenc .. _hiks_.. membenciku... _huhuhuhuuuu_ … T-T ”

Ibu dari sang anak itu langsung memeluk putranya erat-erat.

"Apakah .. _hiks_... apakah nanti aku akan melakukan hal buruk .. _hiks_.. padanya? Ap-apa aku .. _hiks_.. akan tumbuh menjadi anak .. _hiks_.. yang nakal dan kejam? _Eomaa_.. _huweeeeeeee_ T-T "

Dan Shim Eunsoo hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan pada putra sulungnya yang terus menangis semenjak pagi. Berdoa dengan sepenuh hati agar putranya kelak akan menemukan kebahagiaan, meskipun kalimat pertama yang di ucapkan calon menantunya itu menyakiti hati putranya.

“Tidak mungkin ada yang sanggup membenci putra kecilku yang manis ini. Putra _Eomma_ yang hatinya begitu baik dan sangat bersungguh-sungguh dalam melakukan semua hal. _Eomma_ percaya itu.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_‘_ _Tapi mungkin kalimat Eomma saat itu yang membuatku jadi seperti sekarang ini.’_  Batin pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sambil mengikat tali sepatu olahraganya.

Menginjak di tahun terakhir Junior High School, dua tahun berturut-turut ini ia memegang posisi juara satu paralel di ujian kenaikan kelas. Bahkan tanpa ia perlu mendaftar, sudah ada yang menawarinya beasiswa ke Senior High School yang cukup bergengsi di jantung kota Seoul ini.

Sewaktu kecil, ia tidak begitu mempedulikan mengenai prestasi dan lain sebagainya. Namun kalimat _Eomma_ -nya membuatnya sadar akan suatu hal. Kalau ia berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh melakukan yang terbaik dalam segala hal, pasti tidak semua orang akan membencinya. Begitu juga dengan pasangan SoulWords-nya.

Dan memang benar. Saat ia bersungguh-sungguh dalam belajar, IQ-nya yang tinggi menunjangnya untuk meraih prestasi yang membuat orang tua-nya bangga. Para _songsaenim_ -pun kerap memujinya. Beberapa teman sekolahnya pun sering bermain ke rumah untuk belajar bersama, dan terkadang mereka juga mengajaknya keluar dan bermain bersama.

...meskipun entah bagaimana, di usia segini ia masih belum menemukan pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Ia sudah memasuki tahun terakhir Junior High School. Usianya sudah 15 tahun. Dengan Soul Words, menemukan pasangan hidup di usia dini bukan hal yang aneh. Meskipun bukan berarti mereka akan langsung pacaran dan menikah saat itu juga. Semakin dini menemukan pasangan Soul Words, akan semakin baik karena mereka bisa benar-benar saling mengenal. Kedua keluarga pun juga akan mulai belajar menerima calon menantu masing-masing. Jadi begitu mereka memasuki usia legal, 16tahun, pertunangan atau bahkan pernikahan bisa langsung dilaksanakan.

Dan dirinya, baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas tahun, masih belum menemukan pasangan Soul Words-nya.

Kedua _yeo_ - _dongsaeng_ -nya yang masih berusia 11 tahun saja sudah menemukan pasangan SoulWords  mereka. Sementara dirinya......

...namun jika ia teringat kembali akan SoulWordsnya, rasa ketakutan itu kembali menguasainya. Apakah ia melukai pasangan hidupnya? Apakah mungkin saat ini tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah melakukan hal buruk yang membuat pasangan SoulWordsnya tak ingin menemuinya? Apakah—

 "Changmin-ah, ayo segera pemanasan!"

Teriakan teman satu club ekstrakurikuler-nya itu membuatnya keluar dari lamunan gelapnya. " _Aish_.. apa yang sudah kupikirkan? Shim Changmin _pabboya_. " gerutu pemuda berbadan jangkung itu.

"Ne, ne. Aku kesana." ucapnya sambil mengambil raket dan shuttlecock. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa pemanasan dengan yang lain, Yeol?"

Pemuda bernama Yeol itu menggeleng. "Aniya. Kalau aku tidak pemanasan denganmu, nanti aku tidak masuk dalam jarak pandang _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ yang diam-diam mengagumimu itu." jawabnya bersungguh-sungguh.

Sebuah semburat kecil langsung menyebar di kedua pipi Changmin. " _Yah_! Omong kosong."

"Hey, hey, Changmin- _ah_ , memangnya kau tidak sadar?" tanya Yeol sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Changmin. "Kau ini juara paralel angkatan kita. **Pintar**. Dan kau juga ikut ekstrakurikuler badminton. **Sporty**. Ditunjang dengan tubuhmu yang **tinggi** dan **proporsional** , dan wajahmu juga tidak jelek, kau ini jadi salah satu _namja_ incaran _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ disini, tahu. Hanya saja, kau itu terlalu pendiam kalau dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal, jadi mereka hanya berani memandangi dan mengangumimu dari jauh." terang Yeol blak-blak'an. "Karena itu, aku harus pemanasan denganmu. Siapa tau saja aku bisa punya fans juga dari fans-mu yang akhirnya melihatku~" tuntasnya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya usil.

" _Y-yah_! Pabbo!" sergah Changmin melepaskan diri dari lengan Yeol di pundaknya. "Jangan ngelindur sore-sore begini. Apa perlu kupanggilkan Hyunnie dan kuberitahukan kalau SoulMate-nya berencana selingkuh? Ayo cepat pemanasan dan berhenti bicara omong kosong lagi!"

"Hyunnie tak akan percaya, karena tahun depan kami akan menikah. Dan heeeyyy, apa kau malu, Changmin-ah? Waaaahhh, _kyeoptaaaa_ ~ Hihihi.. "

" _Aish_! Berisik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ungkapan 'dunia berbalik 180 derajat' itu mungkin hal yang tepat untuk roda kehidupan seorang Shim Changmin. Ia yang tadinya hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa, yang masalahnya hanyalah mengenai pelajaran dan menemukan pasangan SoulWords-nya, tiba-tiba saja harus berdiri di depan sebuah gedung besar yang hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa memasukinya.

SM Entertainment.

Rasanya ia masih tak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Setelah latihan badminton, tiba-tiba saja ia di datangi oleh orang yang mengaku sebagai scout agent dari SM Ent. Memberikan kartu nama, dan datang ke rumah menemui orangtua-nya. Menjelaskan kalau ia mengharapkan kedatangan Changmin ke SM Ent untuk audisi.

Alasan konyol _Eomma_ -nya tentang 'ingin melihat BoA' membawanya mengikuti audisi yang ia lakukan dengan setengah hati. Dan pemberitahuan tentang ia lolos audisi dan menjadi trainee SM Ent benar-benar hal yang tidak ia duga sama sekali.

Dan sekarang, disinilah dirinya. Di depan gedung SM Ent, memulai hari pertamanya sebagai _trainee_ di SM Ent. Meskipun ia melakukan audisi dengan setengah hati, namun kalau ia sudah diterima, ia harus siap dengan konsekuensinya. Dan ia harus bersungguh-sungguh  berusaha menjadi _trainee_ yang baik, karena kalau tidak, itu berarti ia menghina semua _trainee_ SM yang sudah melewati semua audisi dengan bersungguh-sungguh untuk mencapai mimpi mereka.

" _Hwaiting_!" gumamnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesal.

Marah.

Kecewa.

Sedih.

Dan meskipun mungkin terdengar lemah, tapi ia terluka. Dari Gwangju ia mengikuti audisi dari SM, datang ke Seoul melalui pertentangan dengan _Appa_ -nya. Terlunta-lunta setiap malam untuk mecari tempat mengistirahatkan badan. Sebuah harga yang tidak murah. Semua demi mimpinya menjadi seorang dancer dan idol yang di akui.

Namun dua tahun ia menjadi trainee disini, berkali-kali harapannya untuk debut kandas di tengah jalan. Dan hari ini, semua itu kembali terulang. Grup Four Seasons yang berisikan dirinya, Heechul, Jaejoong dan Youngwoon..... di bubarkan. Padahal ia dan ketiga calon membernya sudah di ajak rapat bersama, sudah menyusun posisi di antara ke empat anggotanya, juga sudah berlatih lagu debut mereka. Namun pagi itu mereka di kumpulkan, dan diberitahukan kalau grup Four Seasons ditiadakan. Dibubarkan. Dibatalkan debutnya.

Padahal, harapan debut itu adalah  satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya sanggup membuatnya lupa mengenai pasangan SoulWords dan juga usianya yang kini menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Usia legal dimana ia sudah bisa menikah hanya saja jika ia sudah menemukan pasangan SoulWords-nya.

Jadi, jangan salahkan kalau _mood_ -nya menjadi begitu jelek pagi itu. Bahkan _mood_ -nya seolah jadi semakin menggelap saat dua orang teman _trainee_ -nya yang lain berpamitan karena akhirnya mereka tak sanggup lagi. Mereka mengundurkan diri dengan kalimat perpisahan mereka benar-benar menusuk. "Kami sudah lelah. Semua latihan ini begitu berat dan melelahkan. Kami merasa tak sanggup lagi. Mungkin impian menjadi seorang idol memang hanyalah sebuah mimpi."

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Bahkan setelah latihan keras dan istirahat makan siang, _mood_ -nya masih belum bisa membaik. Dengan  helaan nafas berat ia kembali ke ruang latihan, dan disana ia melihat pelatih bersama dengan orang yang belum pernah ia lihat.

Tinggi. Proporsional. Manis. Itu adalah kesan pertama saat melihat pemuda yang kepalanya agak menunduk. Sepertinya agak pemalu. _Cute_.

"Ini adalah Shim Changmin. _Trainee_ baru yang mulai hari ini."

Dan demi mendengar kata _'trainee_ baru' ,  _badmood_ kembali menguasai dirinya. Semua hal baik yang tadi terpikir mengenai pemuda tadi menghilang sudah.

Tanpa memberikan respons apapun, Yunho membalikkan badan begitu saja, dan langsung menghidupkan musik untuk kembali mulai berlatih.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Changmin merasa buruk. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi seorang yang ia tahu—setelah bertanya dengan _trainee_ di sebelahnya—bernama Jung Yunho itu benar-benar tak mengacuhkannya sama sekali. Padahal kata _trainee_ disebelahnya, Jung Yunho itu orang yang ramah, baik, ceria dan sangat supel. Namun bukan keramahan, beberapa kali lirikan tajam dan wajah berang  yang ia dapatkan.

Ia tidak berbuat apa-apa, bertemu dengan Jung Yunho itupun baru sekarang. Namun kenapa _namja_ itu seolah marah padanya? Membingungkan. Membuatnya penasaran.

Begitu latihan selesai dan para _trainee_ yang lain keluar ruang latihan, Changmin berjalan mendekati Jung Yunho. Ia menatap _namja_ di depannya itu, namun saat ia membuka mulut, tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Yunho menatap _trainee_ baru di depannya itu, dan menunggu. Dua menit, dan ia memilih untuk pergi.

Melihat Jung Yunho yang berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan, akhirnya Changmin bisa menemukan suaranya lagi.

"Chakkaman! Apakah aku berbuat salah padamu?"

 

Namja yang hampir saja melewati pintu keluar ruang latihan itu berhenti. Tanpa berbalik ia berucap, "Kalau kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dan akan menyerah nantinya, berhentilah dari sekarang." dan kembali melangkah pergi.

.

 

.

 

..

 

...

 

......tunggu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Yunho berjalan pelan sambil tangannya mengusap gusar kepalanya. Ia memang kesal, namun ada perasaan janggal yang terus membuatnya gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus ia ingat, namun ia tak bisa mengingat hal apakah itu.

"Aaarghh!" keluhnya kesal sambil menggaruk kasar kepalanya. Dan saat tangan kirinya tanpa sengaja memegang daun telinga kirinya, semua ingatan itu membanjiri otaknya.

‘ _Chakkaman! Apakah aku berbuat salah padamu_?’

 

SoulWords-nya....

 

"..Oh _Shit_!" maki Yunho pelan dan ia langsung berbalik dan berlari kembali ke ruang latihan. Ke tempat dimana ia baru saja meninggalkan pasangan SoulWordsnya sendirian.... dengan kata-kata buruk yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

" _Shit_! _Shit_! _Pabbo_!!!" maki Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar merasa buruk.

Dan ia begitu ingin memukuli dirinya sendiri saat ia kembali ke ruang latihan, menemukan Changmin masih berada disana dalam posisi berjongkok sambil membenamkan wajahnya. Tubuh namja itu bergetar halus dengan suara isakan lirih yang mungkin tak akan Yunho dengar jika ruangan itu tak begitu sunyi.

"S-Shim Changmin...mi- _mianhaeyo_..."

Yunho merasa dirinya seolah dihantam oleh batu saat Changmin mengangkat kepalanya, dan lelehan air mata menghiasi wajah manis itu.

"Da-dari kecil aku tahu kalau suatu saat Soul .. _hiks_.. SoulWords itu akan diucapkan padaku. Berkali-kali dan berkali-kali dan .. _hiks_.. berkali-kali aku membayangkan hal .. _hiks_.. hal buruk apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai .. _hiks_.. sampai......."

Yunho segera meraup tubuh yang gemetar itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya segera mengelus kepala Changmin, dan membawanya bersandar di bahunya.  " _Mianhae_... _mianhae_ Changmin."

Yunho merasakan pukulan-pukulan kecil di punggungnya. "Ap-apa hakmu untuk berkata .. _hiks_.. berkata seperti itu pada .. _hiks_.. padaku? K-kau bahkan  tidak mengenalku dan aku .. _hiks_.. aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu... _hiks_.. _hiks_..."

" _Mianhae_... _mianhae_.. Kau tidak salah apa-apa Shim Changmin. Akulah yang salah disini. Akulah yang bersalah. Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..dan kalimat yang pertama kali U-know Yunho ucapkan padaku adalah _'Kalau kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dan akan menyerah nantinya, berhentilah dari sekarang_.' "

.

.

.

.

.

"Uknow Yunho di masa training itu benar-benar menakutkan. Saat pertama kali bertemu, yang ia ucapkan padaku adalah _'Kalau_ _kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dan akan menyerah nantinya, berhentilah dari sekarang._ ' Benar-benar _trainee_ yang menakutkan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa dibilang aku menjadi _trainee_ dengan cara yang termasuk mudah, Hodong- _ssi_. Namun menjalani training tidaklah mudah. Asal Hodong- _ssi_ tahu, kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Yunho padaku saat kami bertemu adalah _'Kalau kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dan akan menyerah nantinya, berhentilah dari sekarang_.'  "

.

.

.

.

.

.

".. _hihihihihi_.." suara kikikan senang itu terdengar dari sebuah ruang ganti. Seorang _namja_ bertubuh lebih dari 180cm itu duduk di atas sofa dengan kaki terlipat di atas. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena sedari tadi ia terkikik geli.

Seorang _namja_ lainnya berdiri disana dengan raut keruh dan sedikit kesal. Namun meskipun kesal, bukan berarti ia tidak merasakan bulir-bulir kebahagiaan memenuhi hatinya mendengar pasangan hidupnya itu tertawa bahagia. Ia mengulurkan tangan, meraih tangan pemuda tinggi semampai itu,dan menariknya dengan kuat ke arahnya.

" _Oomph_!"

"Sudah puas menertawakanku, _hmm_ , Changminnie?" tanya Yunho yang langsung melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping Changmin.

_Namja_ yang kini berada di pelukan Yunho itu menghela nafas sebelum ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Yunho. Namun saat ia ingat mengenai hal yang sudah ia lakukan tadi, tanpa sanggup ia tahan, ia kembali terkikik geli.

Dan Yunho hanya sanggup memutar mata menghadapi tingkah menggelikan Soulmate-nya itu. "Sebegitu menggelikannya-kah saat kau menyebarkan kejadian memalukanku waktu itu di setiap wawancara atau acara TV?" ucapnya sambil mengecupi kepala Changmin dengan penuh sayang.

Yunho ingat betapa kacaunya kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Ia menemukan pasangan SoulWords-nya. SoulMate-nya dalam keadaan yang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali. Mana ia membuat pasangan hidupnya itu menangis pula. Untungnya setelah itu Yunho meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh. Menjelaskan pada Changmin mengapa ia mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu pada Changmin. Perasaan depresinya mengenai waktu menjadi _trainee_ yang begitu panjang dengan harapan debut yang entah kapan akan datang itu perlahan mulai menghilang begitu ia menemukan Changmin. Apalagi melihat Changmin yang begitu bersungguh-sungguh menjalani semua latihan berat yang memang di jadwalkan oleh SM Ent, Yunho tak bisa untuk tidak merasakan perasaan sayang pada pemuda yang dikenalnya dalam jangka waktu yang baru seumur jagung. Ia pun selalu berusaha untuk mendampingi Changmin di semua waktu. Berbicara berbagai hal dalam waktu yang lama untuk mulai benar-benar saling mengenal satu sama lain. Mencurahkan semua perhatiannya pada Changmin, ia tak peduli kalau terkadang hal-hal yang ia lakukan itu begitu memalukan.

Tuhan memang tidak pernah salah. Yunho benar-benar menemukan sosok idaman dalam diri Changmin. Ia yang begitu pengertian dan perhatian bahkan terhadap hal-hal kecil membuat Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak jatuh hati pada pasangan yang memang ditakdirkan untuknya itu.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di dalam ruang ganti sehabis melakukan wawancara dalam acara MBC Golden Fishery’s Knee Drop Guru, sebagai member TVXQ.

Tawa kecil Changmin masih terus terdengar meskipun ia menganggukan kepala dalam dekapan Yunho. "Selain itu, menggelikan sekali saat aku jelas-jelas mengatakan kepada dunia mengenai SoulWords-mu padaku, dan mereka semua tidak menyadarinya. Ini sungguh-sungguh lucu.. _hihhhihi_..."

"Selera humor-mu benar-benar aneh, Changminnie." keluh Yunho pada pendamping hidupnya itu.

"Biar saja. Tapi kau sendiri juga menemukan ini semua menggelikan kan? Karena sudah ini sudah kelima kalinya aku mengatakan itu, dan kau tak menghentikanku." balas Changmin yang benar-benar mengerti pola pikir suaminya itu.

Yunho menyeringai senang. "Memang tidak salah aku melamarmu sesaat sebelum kita debut, dan menikahimu saat kita debut di Jepang. Kau benar-benar mengerti diriku."

Changmin langsung memukul Yunho. “ _Pabbo_! Aku masih merasa ingin memukulmu saat ingat waktu kau melamarku. Di _backstage_ , saat kita semua sedang _nervous_ berat karena akan tampil debut, kau yang bodoh ini malah tiba-tiba menarikku, memelukku, dan berlutut sambil menyodorkan cincin. Aku ingat benar kalau saat itu aku berpikir kalau Tuhan sedang kesal padaku saat memilihkanku jodoh, karena ia memilihkan orang gila sebagai pasangan hidupku.” gerutu Changmin.  “Lebih gila lagi saat kita baru saja debut di Jepang, malamnya kau membawaku ke gereja, dimana orangtua kita semuanya sudah disana, dan dengan masih memakai kostum panggung, kau mengajakku menikah. Serius, saat itu aku benar-benar tidak ingin menjawab ’Yes, I do’ . Untung saja agensi bisa menutupi semuanya, karena kalau tidak,entah bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau kedua idol mereka ternyata menika—hyaaa!”

Changmin memekik kaget saat  tiba-tiba saja kakinya tak lagi menginjak tanah. Perutnya kini berada di pundak Yunho, seperti sebuah karung yang sedangdi panggul. Wajah kaget itu langsung berubah panik. “ _Hyung_ , Yunho- _hyungie_.. _mianhae_ , _mianhae_.. K-kau tahu kalau aku tidak serius mengatakan itu semua kan?”

“Hmm, hmmm~ “

Panik itu makin menjadi saat Yunho mulai berjalan sambil membopong tubuhnya. “ _Hyung_ , ...Yunho- _hyung_... tolong ingat, besok kita ada jadwal pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi kau tak boleh membuatku kelelahan.”

“Itu semua tidak masalah, Changminnie~ “

Dan Changmin _berusaha_ memberontak dan _berusaha_ melarikan diri saat ia dijatuhkan di sofabed yang ada di ruang ganti itu.

Yeah, kata kuncinya adalah kata ‘ _berusaha’_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**.Happy(?) END.**

*face palm*

Ini Ela buat apa ya? *geleng-geleng kepala bingung*

Karena udah dibuat, sayang juga kalo enggak di publish, semoga aja ada yang suka,wkwkwkwk

 


End file.
